


Polaroid

by helo572



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 09, Post-Season/Series 09 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Hell Bent, the Doctor is scouring the universe for Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> The finale truly was wonderful, but you can't tell me the Doctor didn't stop and leave it there. Bit of a purposeless search, of course, so this is a bit of a purposeless drabble to match.
> 
> NOTE: Title comes from Polaroid by Imagine Dragons. Give it a listen, it's a great song. I love it for the Doctor, and also Thief, from the same album.

Turns out, Clara is scattered all across the universe.

 

There's mentions of her in quite a lot of lore, from history textbooks to campfire stories. Nobody seems to know where she comes from or how she's touched so many lives across space and time.

 

"If she wants to be found," Ood Sigma tells him, as he's huddled into his coat from the snow, "then you will find her."

 

"Definitely what I came for. Thanks, tentacle face." He looks around the circle, and all of the Ood look back at him. He shivers. "If I knew where to find her, I wouldn't be _looking_."

 

"She's the wind around you, the sunshine on your neck, the smile of a mother cradling her child. She is all around you, Doctor."

 

" _No_ , that is not– argh!" He scrubs a hand over his face, and then gets to his feet, shaking his head. "Forget it. Fine. I get it. I'm not supposed to look for her. But _why?_ Why can't I find her? I remember..." He squeezes his eyes shut, but there's no image for him to grasp onto, aside from the waitress in the diner. "I remember how I felt when we ran together, but I don't remember running. _Nothing_. I remember absolutely _nothing_ about her."

 

"As it should be."

 

His eyes fly open, settling on Ood Sigma. The Ood blinks once, tilting its head slightly, to the left.

 

"Alright," the Doctor breathes. "So I'm supposed to forget her. Everything."

 

The Ood don't answer.

 

With a frustrated sigh, he grumbles, "Fat lot of good you lot have been. After everything I did for you!"

 

He finds himself back at the TARDIS later, after a long, cold trek alone through the snow. The Ood don't try to stop him. He huffs a heavy sigh as he enters, and flicks the switches and presses the buttons with a little more force than necessary.

 

"Scattered all across the universe," he mumbles, checking the monitor, but it's still only snow outside. "Can't even find one speck of her."

 

He pulls the big lever and takes off into time and space, alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :*)


End file.
